Until the End of Time
by Shelberrrz
Summary: A group of Callie/Arizona fluff. Nothing but one-shots.
1. Saved by the Bitter Resident

**A/N:** So, I decided to make this so I can put all of my Calzona fluff here. I can think of so many cute and happy times that Arizona and Callie must have shared throughout their relationship. I hope you enjoy them. This first one is from Arizona's POV.

* * *

**Saved by the Bitter Resident**

"Calliope."

It was five o'clock in the morning, and the sound of the alarm clock on my side of the bed woke me up instantly, but it didn't seem to penetrate through Callie's ears at all. I've never seen her in such a deep sleep before, and the sight of drool seeping onto her pillow elicited a giggle from my lips, "Calliope," I said softly once more, tucking some of her brunette hair behind her ear.

Finally, she stirred, and I waited for her to open her eyes. But that moment never came. Instead, she pulled the covers over her more and relaxed her body again. "Hey, it's time to wake up," I told her, hoping maybe this time she would listen.

"Five more minutes, I'm begging you," she groaned, having yet to open her eyes.

I rolled my blue eyes playfully and decided to let her sleep a little longer. After all, she _was_ at the hospital late last night, "Fine. But only five minutes."

With that, I rolled off the side of the bed and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Coffee usually helped give Callie that pep in her step that she needed each morning. Once that was finished, I poured us both a cup and set them on the counter top before entering the bedroom to find Callie still snoozing away. I hate to disturb my girlfriend when she looks so peaceful, but I had to choice.

"Calliope," I said, climbing aggressively onto the bed, purposely trying to shift the mattress, "You have to wake up now, you gotta get ready for work."

But Callie gave me nothing but another groan, turning to where her face was now buried into her pillow. I shook my head, a half smile appearing on my face. She was being stubborn. Well, it's a good thing I can be stubborn too, "Alright, Callie… you asked for this…"

I lifted my pillow over my head, then swung it downward, letting it hit Callie in the back of the head. I noticed her whole body jerk with the contact of the pillow to her head, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"What the hell?" Callie lifted up almost instantly, using the back of her hand to wipe off of her mouth, "Did--" she paused, needing to take a little time to process what just happened, "Did you just hit me with a pillow?"

I nodded my head innocently, "Maybe," I paused, almost ready to flee the room because Callie looked as though she was already planning her revenge, "What are you gonna do about it?" I teased her, which only provoked a smirk on my girlfriend's face.

"Oh, so you wanna play _that_ game, huh?" Callie said, nodding her head like she was ready to bring on all she had, "I'm giving you three seconds to run."

"What?" Her words caught me by surprise as I fumbled off of the bed with a large grin on my face.

"Three," she started, already crawling to the foot of the bed.

And as I inched closer to the door, she unexpectedly began counting faster, "two, one!"

A shriek, along with a fit of giggles were released from deep within me when I noticed her jolt of the bed. I couldn't get my feet to move quickly enough and she caught up with me, grabbing me with both of her arms and wrapped them completely around my waist. I felt her fingers on my sides and I knew what was coming. "no, Calliope," I giggled, but it was too late. She had already started tickling me, and I was powerless to stop her. Too weak from all the laughing, I couldn't get her hands away.

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" I suddenly heard from behind the wall in the hallway, then what sounded like Cristina throwing something against the wall. That's when Callie's fingers ended their torture. I was saved by the bitter resident.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Don't forget to review, makes the next chapter come faster.


	2. Te Quiero

**A/N:** I do like the idea of this one shot. It came to me today in Spanish class, so hopefully you enjoy it as much as I do! This one is from Callie's POV. I know it's really short, but I think it's cute.

* * *

**Te Quiero**

Ugh.

Just ugh.

These have been the most exhausting and frustrating two days of my life. I have literally been working for 48 hours straight. I would have been home last night instead of sleeping a couple of hours at the hospital if it wasn't for that damn highway pile up. Maybe it would have been worth the exhaustion and frustration if my patient actually _survived_. But he died on the operating table, unfortunately. Now, the only thing I couldn't wait to do was get home and sleep in my own bed with Arizona by my side.

Entering the apartment, the first thing I saw was Arizona's dimpled smile, which was enough to begin to put me at ease.

"Hey," she greeted, setting her laptop aside.

"Hey," I paused, entering the kitchen to get a glass of water, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," she said in a tone that made me think it was more than nothing, "How was work?"

"Exhausting," I sighed deeply, taking a sip of the cool liquid in my glass, "I'm so ready to crash."

"Alright, be in there in a second," Arizona replied as I started to make my way to the hall. And then she said something that was _far_ from expected, "Te quiero."

A smile spread wide over my tired face, and that's when I realized what she had been up to while I was at work.

"Did I say it right?"

I turned to face her, then I nodded my head in her direction, "Yes, you said it perfectly."

"Yay," Arizona cheered quietly to herself. She was so adorable, I couldn't help but let out a quick laugh at her satisfaction with herself, "I love you, too, Arizona," I told her before heading into the bedroom in a much better mood than I arrived with. I'm so glad she can do that without even trying.


	3. Block Buster

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in a while, but right now, I am so in the mood to write Calzona fluff! After reading many of Jules _freaking amazing_ fluff fictions, it put me in the mood. I got this idea after me and my friend went to block buster, and I think it's pretty cute. Enjoy. This is from Callie's POV.

* * *

**Block Buster**

Arizona and I finally had a night alone. Neither of us were on call, neither of us had patients, it was just going to be me and her all night long. And _my_ idea of a night alone with her was _not the same _idea Arizona had. Because instead of being in my bedroom right now, I was standing in the middle of block buster watching Arizona roam up and down the 'family' aisle.

I decided to check out the new releases section and found _Leap Year_, a movie I had been wanting to see since it came out but didn't have the time to. I removed it from the shelf before hearing a squeal on the other side of the store. My attention was pulled from the case in my hand to Arizona's blonde curls bouncing in the aisle before her whole body came into a view. She had a case in her hand as well, and she looked around trying to spot me. I could only imagine what she had found, and it was probably a disney movie she had seen one million times before. Of course, I had probably seen it too, and would end up having to sit through it again to keep a smile on my girlfriend's face.

"Calliope," she said as her blue eyes finally spotted me, and she hurried to the new releases section, "lookie."

That was when she held the case up in front of my face and I noticed the picture of the large, cartoon robot on the cover. "The Iron Giant? Really?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow and a small smile, pushing the case away from my face only to find Arizona's pleading eyes behind it.

"Come on, I haven't seen this movie in _years_. Have you ever seen it?" She asked, and I wanted so badly to say that I had so maybe Arizona would consider putting it back on the shelf. But, I wasn't going to lie.

"Actually, no, I haven't," I told her with a sigh, then I noticed her eyes light up with excitement.

"Oh, Calliope, you _have_ to see this movie. It's one of the _best_."

I had to smile at the look on her face, then I nodded my head. Everything about this woman was definitely my weakness, "Fine," but I wasn't going to give in _completely_, "But only if we can watch this first." I told her, showing her the movie I had picked out.

Arizona glanced at the cover, and didn't have anything to say about it. She just smiled widely and looked at me, "Thank you," she said, placing a small, quick kiss on my lips before she turned and skipped gleefully to the check out counter.

"Oh, what am I gonna do with you, Arizona?" I said with a chuckle, shaking my head at her childlike behavior. Even though her idea of a night alone together wasn't the same as my idea, I knew I would enjoy it anyway as long as she was with me.


	4. Personal Bug GetRidErOfEr

**A/N:** I just got this idea cowering in fear over a bug that made it's way into my bedroom and I needed my mom to come and kill it, haha. This is from Callie's POV.

* * *

**Personal Bug Get-Rid-Er-Of-Er**

"AHH, CALLIOPE!"

That was the shriek of terror that woke me up from the amazing sleep I was getting on the couch after returning home from a 48 hour shift at the hospital. Cristina walked through the living room with her hair up in a messy bun dressed like she was getting ready for bed. Or maybe waking up? Was it morning or was it night? Hell, I didn't know. I was too sleepy to know, "Callie, I think your girlfriend wants you."

All I did was look at her as if to ask 'did you really have to tell me that?' "Thank you, Dr. Obvious," I groaned, getting up from the couch to see what was the matter. I entered by bedroom to find Arizona in a towel with a look of horror completely taking over her features as she backed up into the corner of the room. Her eyes were fixed on the wall across the room, "Calliope, kill it," she whined, and my attention was pulled to what she was so afraid of.

My jaw dropped and I looked back at her shaking my head, "Arizona," I paused, my tone filled with disbelief at her reaction, "It's a _moth_."

"Yeah," Arizona said as if her reaction was totally necessary, "it's a moth - so kill it."

"Why can't _you _kill it?" I was still a little cranky from being woken up just to kill a moth.

"_Hello?_" Arizona's expression twisted and she shook her head, "no way, I'm not going near that thing. What if I miss and it tries to attack me?"

Her words elicited a laugh from within me, and I continued to shake my head at her, "It's a _moth,"_ I repeated, feeling like if I put emphasis on the word it might make Arizona realize the ridiculousness of what she just said, "It's not going to hurt you."

"I don't care," Arizona said, staying as close to the other wall as possible, "It's still creepy. It's a tiny creature with wings and feelers and it's just gross so are you gonna kill it or not?"

A smile spread across my face and a sigh pushed past my lips. I walked over to the bed and grabbed a shoe from the floor. I slammed the shoe into the defenseless insect on the wall and scrapped the remains from the sole off into the trash with the rim of the can, "There. Better?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Arizona as she released a breath of relief and finally moved away from the wall.

"Yes," she smiled, "Thank you."

"You're so weird," I chuckled, shaking my head at her again, which only made her smile wider.

"You love me anyway," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "And I love my personal bug get-rid-er-of-er."

"Good night, Arizona," I rolled my eyes playfully at her before giving her a kiss.

"Good night?" She asked with a frown, "It's seven o'clock in the morning."

* * *

LOL. Mine aren't as good as Jules' but I enjoy writing them away. Calzona is so amazing. If you got anything you wanna read, feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do (:

-Shelby.


End file.
